Pink Unity Bloc
The Pink Unity Bloc (PUB) is an optional defense/economic/senate bloc between alliances on the Pink sphere. The treaty was announced 26 April 2010 between The Righteous and Powerful Society, the Independent Coalition of Nations, and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. On the 28th of July, the PUB added an Optional Defense clause to the treaty which was annouced here. After the merge ICON and TRaPS where involved in, it was agreed for the PUB to be carried over to The Peoples Community and their official annoucement to be in the bloc was posted on the 15th of October 2010 here. Text of the Treaty Preamble The signatories of PUB (Pink Unity Bloc) understand that the pink sphere needs to remain a unified team with open communication and trades between alliances to support the growth of the pink sphere to become a prosperous team once again. Article 1 – Trades and Aids The signatories will be open to trading, tech deals and other forms of aid, members of PUB will take part in pink trade circles and permanent tech deals. Signatories will make sure that broken trade circles or tech deals will be fixed as soon as possible. Article 2 - Responsibilities Signatories agree to take an active role in setting up tech deals and trade circles among all other signatories of PUB and other pink nations/alliances not a part of this treaty to bring greater unity to the pink team. Article 3 – Flower Power The signatories will not take part in aggressive action against other signatories and will make it a priority to find a diplomatic solution to any aggressive action involving alliances of PUB and other pink nations. Article 4 – Don't mess with me Should any of the alliances find themselves attacked, they may request military assistance from other signitors of the bloc, though they are not required to defend the attacked alliance, it is encouraged. Article 5 – Pink Senate The signatories agree to share the senate election votes among alliances in PUB to keep communication between pink alliances and avoiding electing senate members from non-Pink alliances. Article 6 - Entry Section 1: Should a member alliance of PUB want to invite another alliance to PUB, they must inform other signatories before inviting them and that alliance must comply with Section 2 of this article. Section 2: Any alliance wishing to gain membership must be on the pink team, they can either be invited as mention in Section 1 or they may contact one of the signatories to apply. Section 3: Once the other signatories are informed of an alliance that wishes to join the agreement a unanimous vote must be passed before the acceptance of the alliance into the bloc. Article 7 - Cancellation If a member alliance wants to leave the treaty, they must inform all other signatories at which point there will be a 48 hour period where they are still bound by the treaty. Article 8 - Expulsion If the signers of the treaty feels that an alliance is not fulfilling the agreement they have the right to call a vote. The vote will consist of 3 members from all the alliances that signed the agreement. The vote is to see if the alliance should be expelled or not from the bloc. The vote must be in a 2/3rds or greater for the alliance to be expelled. Signatories For the Libertarian Socialist Federation *''The Delegates Council'' For The Peoples Community *''LittleRena - Council/Minister of Diplomacy'' *''alexo14467 - Council'' *''Giovanni - Council'' *''MarkLevin7 - Council'' *''Broken Star - Council'' For The Righteous and Powerful Society *LittleRena, Grand Princess *Septor, Prime Minister For the Independent Coalition of Nations *Alexo14467, Leader External links * Pink Unity Bloc forum